Yuki The Serial Killer
by I Brake For Bishounen Boys
Summary: One of the boys has a split personality- On one hand, he is Yukinojo Toyama, sensitive highschool student. On the other hand, he is a notorious serial killer. Unfortunately, now the other three boys are in danger... Epilogue added.
1. Blood

**Hello everyone. This is my first Wallflower fic, something I've been thinking about for a little while. Please R and R**

_He loved the taste of blood. He would let it slide on the tongue, admiring the beautiful fluidity and the metallic tang._

_He loved the smell of blood. It empowered him, and it was far more overwhelming than the nauseating smell of a red rose._

_He loved the sight of blood. Scarlet and silken in his eyes, shining like the ruby it was compared to so often._

_He loved the feel of blood. Smooth on his fingers, then turning sticky as he tried to hold onto it. So elusive..._

_He loved the taste of blood. The metallic tang of it as it slid across his tongue and down his throat..._

He retched and clutched hs throat as he tried to rid his system of the sickening fluid. As he vomited in the corner of the dark room, he realized _he_ had done it again. _He _had come back...

"Oh God..." he whispered, tears in his eyes. "Please not again..."

Yukinojo Toyama dragged himself away from the corpse, knowing he would not be able to rid himself from the body until he had washed himself off and threw away the clothes that were covered with the unfortunate's clothes.


	2. Hiro san

**Sorry about the darkness in the last chapter. It gets a little better now. Yuki's still a serial killer, though. If you don't like OOC, now would be a good time to run away, because Yuki's other personality (Hiro-san) is as OOC as you can get. Please R and R.**

**Note- When words are in italics, That is Hiro-san speaking in Yuki's head. Keep this in mind for later chapters.**

"Hey, Yuki," Takenaga said, worriedly looking at his friend. The boy looked like he had been up all night. Shadows circled his eyes, and he picked at his cereal. "You ok?"

"Huh?" Yuki started, and then nodded wearily. "Yeah, I guess. I studied a lot last night. I suppose I lost track of time."

"Ewwww!" Ranmaru cried from the doorway. "They're allowed to publish stuff like this?"

"What is it?" Takenaga asked.

"They're talking about that killer again. You know, the one that cuts out people's..."

"Yes, Ran-kun. I know which one you're talking about. Sunako's cutting out articles about him and hanging them on her wall. It's pretty unnerving."

"Well, he's killed another one. Not so far from where we are, either. Spooky. They're really detailed about the description..." Ranmaru trailed off as he crunched on an apple and continued to read the newspaper. Yuki stood up from the table and left, looking slightly green.

"Ranmaru, couldn't you see that Yuki's not feeling well?" Kyohei asked bored. he was sitting on the window seat and eating leftovers from last night's dinner.

"Actually, I have noticed that. He looks like he's getting no sleep at all," Ranmaru said conversationally, and gave Sunako a sour look as she wordlessly stole his newspaper and went into her room with it. "Do you think he needs a doctor, Takenaga?"

"Maybe. But then again, mid-terms are coming up. Maybe he's cramming," Takenaga said thoughtfully. "Oh well. It's time for us to get to school anyways."

He knocked on Yuki's door and said, "We're going to school Yuki. You'd better hurry up."

"That's ok, Takenaga. Go on without me. I think... I think I'm coming down with something," Yuki said from inside. He sounded pretty sick, so Ranmaru asked, "Do you want me to get the nurse, Yuki?"

"No, thanks. I'll just take an aspirin or something," Yuki said hastily.

"Ok," Ranmaru said cheerfully. "Your loss. Get better!"

Inside his room, Yuki cried into his pillow. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

_Nothing's wrong with you, Yuki-kun,_ said a familiar and unwanted voice in his head, _You are fulfilling a noble and much desired goal._

"Aaargh!" Yuki screamed into his pillow. "Please go away, Hiro-san! Leave me alone!"

_Why should I? You made me. Remember that summer day when you were all alone?_

"I... I don't need you any more. Please leave me alone..." Yuki said uncertainly to Hiro-san.

_Don't stress yourself like this, Yuki-kun. Just calm down, and go to sleep,_ Hiro-san soothed.

Yuki didn't want to listen. he knew when he slept, Hiro-san took over and did these horrible things, but he had grown so tired from keeping himself awake at night with anything and everything that he could think of that he could not resist sleep any longer. Slowly, he succumbed to the blissful tides of blackness that beckoned.

**Aw, poor Yuki. Please don't leave him there. Read and review, or he will be a serial killer forever.**


	3. Aspirin

**Disclaimer: If Wallflower were mine, Kyohei would be dead. Damn Kyohei...**

**Hello. Thank you for my three very brave reviewers who have reviewed this story and encouraged its growth. Now Takenaga gets into this mess. Why? because he's rich, and I don't like him. Why else? Because Yuki needs moral support, and I don't picture Ranmaru giving that to him without _excessive_ yaoi. Okay, here we go. I hope you're holding onto something...**

Besides Sunako, Takenaga was always first to come home from school, which wasn't really surprising. In between the hordes of rabid girls and Noi's pleading eyes, he always had a good reason to hurry home.

As he walked through the door, Takenaga suddenly remembered Yuki had stayed at the mansion because he was feeling ill, and an inexplicable tingle of fear ran down his spine. He quickly shook the feeling off. Why would he be scared of Yuki, the boy who had once cried when he killed a lady bug?

"Yuki, Sunako. I'm home," he called, grabbing an apple from the bowl and biting into it.

"Yuki's gone out," Sunako said tonelessly as she came out of her room. She seemed happier than usual, possibly because on the TV in her room was a news bulletin about her new favourite serial killer and his latest killing. Takenaga watched for a while, and tuned the television out when they started going into details. Even though he wasn't the most squeamish, some things were just too much.

"Why did he go out?"

"Who?"

"Yuki."

"Oh. Him," Sunako said blankly, and switched the TV back to her slasher fics as the bulletin ended. "He said something about Aspirin."

"That's weird. We're up to our necks in Aspirin," Takenaga said thoughtfully, then shrugged off that strange feeling at the base of his spine again. Yuki was probably just slightly addled from whatever he had come down with. He had seemed really sick this morning.

There was a knock on the door. Takenaga jumped to get it, knowing neither Ranmaru or Kyohei were polite enough to knock at the door of their own place. It was unlikely it was a visitor, because the only visitors that ever came were for the landlady, and she was snorkling in Bermuda at the moment. It was probably Yuki. Takenaga planned to give him a stern talking-to about the importance of bed rest, and opened the door.

It was Yuki all right. Those wide tear-filled eyes were unmistakeable. It was the fact that he was positively drenched in blood that threw Takenaga off-guard.

"Y-Yuki? What happened to you?" Takenaga asked horrified. Yuki's eyes overflowed, and he fell into Takenaga's arms weeping senselessly. "O-Okay. Let me get you cleaned up."

"Cool," Sunako said as she caught sight of Yuki. Takenaga gave her a look, and brought Yuki to the bathroom.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quietly. Yuki shook his head, and flinched as Takenaga dabbed at his face with a damp lukewarm cloth.

"Don't touch me," he pleaded. "Please, Takenaga. I don't want to hurt you too..."

"Yuki, you're covered in blood... What do you mean by 'you too'?" Takenaga asked apprehensively. Yuki hid his face in his hands and continued to cry softly. "No, Yuki, please don't cry. It's okay. Tell me everything."

_Kill him now, Yuki-kun. Now, while you still have the chance, _Hiro-san suddenly snapped. There was a forceful urgency in his voice that bewildered and frightened Yuki even further. He sank to his knees and clutched his stomach. He wanted to vomit all the blood that Hiro-san had drunk, but he was crying too hard to retch.

"Please... please forget you've seen this, Takenaga. I beg you," Yuki whispered, and he ran to his own room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Takenaga stayed still in the bathroom for a minute, staring at the bloodstained linoleum tiles, trying to register what he had just seen. Then the penny dropped.

"Oh my God," he whispered terrified.

**And we'll leave you there. HAHAHA! We'll see what happens in the next chapter.**


	4. Persuasion

**Bonjour. I am very much obliged to any and all reviewers. I hope this stays as good as it has been for the last three chapters.**

**Disclaimer- Kyohei's still alive, so therefore, I still don't own Wallfower.**

Chapter 4

_Takenaga knows what we are doing, Yuki-kun, _Hiro-san said softly as Yuki frantically washed the blood off his face and hair. He hated the sight of it caked in his hair and splattered all over his body. _He cannot tell the others of this._

"I won't let you kill Takenaga, Hiro-san," Yuki said miserably, trying to comb out his hair and ripping out a clump of it in his hand as he did. "I don't want him to die. I would sooner kill myself."

_Is that so? You would give your life to someone who would in turn give you up to the police?_

"He wouldn't do that," Yuki said uncertainly as he threw a bloodstained towel in the garbage.

_He is scared of you, Yuki-kun. You saw it in his eyes. He wants to get rid of you, to make sure you can't threaten him. You must do it first. It's your life or his._

"Go away, Hiro-san. Please..."

Yuki futilely put his hands to his ears to try and block out Hiro-san's words.

_I'm sorry, Yuki-kun. I upset you. It's all right. Lie down now and get to sleep. You look completely exhausted._

"No... you'll kill him," Yuki said softly, and curled up on the ground of the bathroom floor, miserably putting his head on the cool surface of the bath tub. He knew he needed to stay awake, but his limbs were growing gradualy heavier and his eyes kept unfocussing.

_Come now. You are tired._

Yuki's shaking slowly stopped and he lost his awareness. Then his eyes glinted with the need of blood on his lips, staining his flesh...

**Ha! Cliffhangers forever!**


	5. Dual

**Now we have a much longer chapter, compared to the last one at least. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter 5

Takenaga lay awake in his room, knife at the ready under his pillow. It truly terrified him that Yuki was the serial killer which was shaking the foundations of Tokyo City with his brutal killings. There was no doubt now that Yuki was the murderer. He had started looking ill and missing school when the killings started. When Takenaga looked back, it was suddenly way more probable than at first sight.

Takenaga was the only one in the house now apart from Yuki and Sunako. Ranmaru had gone for a date with his latest flame, and Kyohei had gone to the arcade. Takenaga knew that Yuki would try to kill him tonight, even if he wasn't aware that the other two boys were gone. It was only a matter of when, and what Takenaga would have to do when he came.

After many sleepless hours of waiting, the door clicked open. Takenaga's hold tightened on his knife, and he tensed, pretending to sleep.

"Takenaga," Yuki said softly. "Takenaga, are you awake?"

His voice was hardly there, like the distant echo of breathing in an empty room.

"Takenaga."

He moved to Takenaga's bed, and sat. His spidery fingers reached over to the hem of Takenaga's blanket. Suddenly paralyzed with fear, Takenaga felt those fingers brush against his jugular vein.

"I know you're awake."

Takenaga started. That voice was not anything like Yuki's. It was far more determined, far more menacing. He finally jolted into action, grabbed Yuki's wrist and forced him onto the floor. Yuki struggled, his movements tense and coiled-up like a jack-in-the-box that is about to spring. Then Yuki smiled as Takenaga revealed his knife. It was a chilling smile, more of a feral snarl than anything.

"So, you would kill me, Takenaga," he sighed, and laughed wickedly. "Here I lie. Kill me."

Takenaga stared at this stranger with Yuki's face, the eyes dark as wormholes in the dimly lit room, the surreally white teeth bared in that primal smile, and he faltered slightly.

"Who are you?" he asked tentatively.

"Why, I'm Yuki," said the teenager, and then, a change came over his face. He blinked, and his eyes seemed to grow softer. The feral snarl was replace by a bewildered 'o'. He started violently he realized Takenaga was pinning him to the floor with a knife at his neck.

"T-takenaga?" he asked frightened. "What am I doing here?"

Takenaga's grip finally loosened on the knife, and he let go of Yuki. It was clear that Yuki was not killing, not the Yuki he knew, at any rate.

"I think it's about time you explained," Takenaga finally said.

**I'm sorry, that's still rather short. Please R and R, unless you want me to leave it here**


	6. Good Night

**Thank you to all reviewers, who gave me the drive to go on with this fanfic. I have to say I'm getting more positive feedback than I thought with a pretty twisted experiment like this. To any concerned Kyohei fangirls- Kyohei will not die. The death Yuki would mete out for him is too kind. Heheheh. I'll probably write a one shot for Kyohei's death, so that way it will be special for him.**

**Note- Takenaga thinks long intelligent and complex thoughts because he is intelligent and therefore capable of thinking these thoughts. It is not OOC!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. Likely never will be.**

Chapter 6

"I think it's about time you explained," Takenaga said shakily, sitting on the bed and gesturing for Yuki to sit with him. Yuki stared at the ground and said, "What is there to explain? I'm a monster."

Takenaga studied Yuki. A moment ago, his eyes had narrowed, icy and glinting with bloodlust. Now they were wide, soft, and brimming with tears. He seemed to have become a completely different person.

"I tried to kill you, didn't I?" Yuki asked listlessly. "I need you to know I don't want to be a threat to you or the others this way. I would rather die than do to you what I did to those poor people."

"You mean you know when you're killing?" Takenaga asked.

"No. Not really," Yuki admitted, and his hands clenched on his lap. "There's another person in my head. I've had him around since I was little. His name is Hiro-san. He does all this... No, he makes me do all this... I hate it."

'Another personality,' Takenaga thought as he hugged Yuki and tried to soothe him. 'That would explain a lot. I knew these things are too unlike Yuki for him to be actually committing the crimes the way I know him. Now it's just a matter of finding out what, if anything, triggers Yuki's other self and getting rid of him.'

"I'm home!" Ranmaru yelled. "Her husband came home early, and I nearly got found out, but I'm still safe. So where is everyone?"

He came into Takenaga's room and smiled at the two boys as he realized they were hugging.

"Well, well, well," the copper-haired womanizer grinned. "When the cat's away, the mice will play. Congratulations, you two."

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing," Ranmaru said offhandedly. "What's up? How was your... evening?"

"Eventful," Takenaga said. This only made Ranmaru's grin wider. "What is wrong, Ranmaru? Why are you smiling like that?"

"I always knew Yuki was a bit of a dark horse. I mean, come on, Machiko? She's like seven. But Takenaga! That's a pretty interesting development. So when are you going to tell Kyohei?"

"What! Ranmaru, we're not gay!" Takenaga said bewildered. Yuki blushed vividly and looked away.

"Pfft. That's annoying. I was kind of hoping you were. I didn't get any sex tonight," Ranmaru sighed dramatically, and lay on the bed. "So what are you doing, then? Did Yuki have a nightmare? He looks pretty shook up."

"Uh... yeah. That's what comes from not enough sleep," Takenaga lied easily. Yuki looked gratefully at Takenaga and then got up. It was then Ranmaru noticed a dark splotch of red on Yuki's hand.

"Whoa, what happened to your hand, Yuki?" he asked alarmed, and grabbed Yuki's hand quickly. "Ew, you should get a bandage for that. Let me clean you up."

Yuki looked at Ranmaru alarmed, because he knew the blood on his hand wasn't his own. Quickly he said, "That's okay, Ran-kun. It's just a scratch."

"But it's like all over your arm."

How could he have been so careless? Yuki heard Hiro-san in his head again, and jerked away from Ranmaru's hold.

"It's nothing, Ranmaru," Yuki insisted. "Don't worry yourself over it."

He hurried to his room and locked himself inside. Ranmaru looked at the closed door perplexed, and asked, "What was that about? Is Yuki emo or something, Takenaga?"

Takenaga didn't answer. He was now terrified for Ranmaru's safety, and considered calling the police. Finally, he said, "Ranmaru, go to your room and lock the door, okay? Don't go out until morning."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say, Ran-kun. It's for the best."

Ranmaru looked at Takenaga, and went to his room. Takenaga sighed and went to his own room. It was his own decision not to call the police. He just hoped that Yuki would not betray that trust.

**Warning for squeamish readers, if any- THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS GORY DEATH DESCRIBED IN GREAT DETAIL! DO NOT READ IF EASILY DISTURBED!**


	7. Ranmaru

**Bonjour. Chapter 7 now. It seems a bit strange that I waited this long into this particulat story to have a death described in great detail. R and R. Pease tell me if the rating should change to M now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Chapter 7

Takenaga had somehow fallen asleep that night. When he awoke, sunlight was leaking through his windows, and everything seemed eerily silent. He tentatively stood up, and opened the door to the hall of the mansion. He almost immediately noticed that Yuki's door was open, and swallowed in dread as he realized the room was empty.

"Yuki?" he called softly. "You around?"

There was no answer. As though in a dream, Takenaga went to Ranmaru's room and hesitated at the door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what the acrid stench from the room confirmed he was going to see, and yet he had to open the door. Human curiousity dictated it.

Ranmaru was lying in the bed. Blood had stained all the sheets a vivid even red, and he himself was drenched in blood. His head had been severed neatly from the rest of his body, and was lying face down on the blood-splattered pillow. His eyeballs had been placed on his severed hands on the bedside table. Takenaga turned away, feeling more sick than he had ever felt in his life.

"Yuki, where the hell are you?" he yelled tremulously. He fervently hoped that this was a bad dream, that he would wake up sweating in bed in the middle of the night.

"I'm here."

Takenaga hadn't even noticed the boy curled up in the farthest corner from the bed, sobbing silently, blood pooled around his scrunched-up form. As though Yuki was a wild animal, Takenaga approached him and reached out for his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yuki screamed, and bit Takenaga's arm viciously. His mouth was dripping with blood that Takenaga realized with a sick horror was probably Ranmaru's. His eyes were not Hiro-san's, but they were devoid of all reason. Takenaga shouted from surprise, and pulled away from Yuki, stumbling against the wall. Yuki stared at Takenaga, and then started to claw at his own face as Hiro-san started to talk to him again.

"Shut up..." the boy moaned as he drew blood from his face.

"Yuki! Calm down. Please!" Takenaga pleaded as he stayed a safe distance from Yuki.

"Oh. My. God. Sweet," Sunako said from the doorway. Her eyes were shining with the happy surprise of her dream fulfilled. "He killed him, didn't he? The serial killer. What did he look like?"

"Yuki. Yuki's the serial killer, Sunako," Takenaga said. He was in shock from the sight of one of his best friend's mutilated body and another one losing his sanity before his eyes.

"I live with a serial killer!" Sunako grinned beatifically, and she instantly appeared more beautiful. "I'm so happy..."

"What's happening?" Kyohei asked blearily, and his half-asleep eyes widened as he saw the scene before him. "Oh fuck. I'll call the police."

Takenaga nodded weakly, and let Kyohei lead him out.

**Okay. I have a sort of idea where this should go, but please review if you have an idea, even if you think it's stupid.**


	8. Interlude

**God, that was dark. It's probably not going to get better from here on in. There's going to be a lot of pseudo-psychology stuff here now. Unfortunately, I only know as much as the horror movies do about psychology, so don't expect this to be 100 percent accurate. Poor Yuki.**

**And I am very sorry for the rather jarring introduction of Yuki's mom. I couldn't find an eloquent way to do it. This fic is starting to resemble a movie Sunako would watch more and more. Oh well. Maybe that's a good thing.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Wallflower... well, don't get me started.**

Chapter 8

Mrs. Toyama looked through the slotted door at the straitjacketed patient inside. It was Yuki, to be sure, but he had changed. His eyes were dull as unpolished jewels and sunken into their sockets, his face devoid of all colour and expression. He seemed half-dead.

"That's him," Mrs. Toyama said, trying not to let her shock show.

"Very good, Mrs. Toyama. Please keep in mind the rules," the doctor nodded, "I will be outside in case... you need anything."

The door was unlocked and opened for Mrs. Toyama, and she sat on a bolted down chair indicated to her. Yuki stared at her, recognition barely glinting in his eyes.

"Yuki. It's me," Mrs. Toyama finally said awkwardly to her son after an uneasy and empty silence. "Your mother."

"I know who you are," Yuki said flatly. "Where is father?"

Mrs. Toyama's breath caught in her throat. She did not want to tell Yuki that his father had washed his hands of Yuki. That his father was scared and ashamed of his own son. But Yuki let the question go and the silence continued until Mrs. Toyama had to leave.

It had been two weeks since the violent killings in Tokyo had ceased, and since Yuki's arrest and confinement to the asylum. In two weeks, Mrs. Toyama felt as if she had talked to every psychologist and police officer on this case, but a frustrating lack of progress had been made on helping Yuki's damaged mental state.

Now Mrs. Toyama was determined to find Yuki's remaining friends. They at least deserved the truth for doing what they could for Yuki in these two weeks.

Both of them were still attending the highschool they had attended with Yuki, but they had moved out of the mansion that had been the site of their friend's gory death. The landlady of the mansion had forwarded the new address of the two boys to Mrs. Toyama.

The flats they were staying at were considerably less upscale than the mansion they had lived at previously. Mrs. Toyama walked up three flights of stairs and knocked on the door indicated to her by the landlady. A black-haired boy of about fifteen answered.

"Hello," he said wearily. Mrs. Toyama noted the pronounced rings under his eyes, and asked, "I am looking for Oda Takenaga and Takano Kyohei. My name is Toyama Shoko. May I enter?"

"I am Oda Takenaga. Kyohei is working the late shift tonight, and won't be back till ten. Please enter, Toyama-san," the boy said, and gestured Mrs. Toyama into the apartment. There was an uneasy silence, then Takenaga cautiously asked, "Are you Yuki's mother?"

"Yes."

"Our old landlady called and said you might be coming," Takenaga said softly. "Is Yuki all right?"

"No. Not really. I just saw him today," Mrs. Toyama said. She realized how much it hurt to see her child in that broken state all of a sudden, and a lump came to her throat. "I wanted to talk to you. You two and poor Morii Ranmaru were his friends, right?"

"Yes. We were."

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Toyama said painfully, and started to cry. Takenaga awkwardly came to her, unsure of how to soothe her. It was extraordinary how much she looked like Yuki, and the resemblance was amplified by ten when she cried.

Finally, feeling completely useless, Takenaga said, "Please don't cry, Toyama-san. I don't blame you for what happened to Ranmaru or Yuki. What happened was beyond anyone's control..."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm very stressed right now. Psychologists and officers coming to interview me every day, and just last night my husband left."

Mrs. Toyama dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief Takenaga gave her. She was unsure why she was so comfortable talking to this boy about private matters like this.

"So why did you come, Toyama-san? Do you need a place to stay in Tokyo?"

"No, thank you. I came to tell you and the other the truth, or at least what I know of it. I didn't tell anyone about it before, and I see what has happened because of that," Mrs. Toyama resolutely said. "If you don't mind me intruding, I will wait for your friend to come home. I don't want to tell it more than once."

"You may stay as long as you like," Takenaga assured. In the silence that followed, Mrs. Toyama's cell phone started to ring. She blushed and said, "Excuse me."

She opened her cell phone.

"Toyama Shoko speaking."

She listened for a moment, and then went pale. She slowly turned to Takenaga and said, "Yuki has escaped from the asylum."

**And thus we begin the second part of this fanfiction. Please R and R.**


	9. Hesiteru

**Hi. Thank you to all reviewers, and sorry about the hold-up. Things are really busy for me right now, what with exams. I'm really surprised I got this much done in two weeks. R and R please.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine. Not likely to be unless the author and artist dies and gives me the series in her will. Once again- not likely.**

Chapter 9

"Okay, let's stay calm," Takenaga said softly to Mrs. Toyama. "We have to figure out where he would go. It depends on whether he is Yuki, or..." Takenaga trailed off, unwilling to bring up Yuki's illness.

"It's all right. I know about Hiro-san. I've known about him since Yuki was a little boy," Mrs. Toyama said tremulously. "And I know that Yuki can hardly fight him."

"How long has Hiro-san been with Yuki?"

"Since he was five. I will tell you more as soon as I know that Yuki is safe and not being a threat to others," Mrs. Toyama said firmly. "If he escaped, then Hiro-san is likely in control. So, he needs to be found before he can hurt someone else."

"Where would he go?" Takenaga asked. "Yu... Hiro-san is very unpredictable."

"He doesn't know that you have moved from your old place, Oda-kun," Mrs. Toyama suggested. "He might go back to finish the job."

"Finish the job?" Takenaga asked, and felt an ache in his chest.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That was so unfeeling of me," Mrs. Toyama said with a blush. "He would likely want to kill the people who are responsible for his imprisonment. That's you and Takano-kun."

"Oh. Smart," Takenaga said appreciatively.

"I've learned a bit of criminal psychology in these last two weeks. Let's go," Mrs. Toyama said grimly.

"Can't we wait for Kyohei?"

"There's no time!" Mrs. Toyama said fiercely. "I want Yuki to get better. He will not get better if he is dismembering random people on the street. Leave a note for Takano-kun."

"All right," Takenaga said meekly.

Takenaga hadn't gone to the mansion since the day of Ranmaru's death, and the sight of it abandoned and crossed with lurid yellow police lines brought back several unwanted memories. Memories of Ranmaru lying lifelessly in bed, his hands and eyeballs on the bedside table. Memories of Yuki drenched in blood and sobbing half-crazed in the corner of the bedroom. Takenaga closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to keep calm in front of the seemingly fearless lady leading the way.

"Are you going to be all right?" Mrs. Toyama asked quietly. "I realize it must be hard for you."

"I'll be fine. This is to help Yuki," Takenaga said more bravely than he felt.

"Good boy," Mrs. Toyama smiled sincerely. "Now come on."

Mrs. Toyama had a miniature flashight in her purse. She nonchalantly crawled through a broken window of the mansion and held out a hand for Takenaga.

"Watch yourself. There's broken glass," she warned gently. Even in this situation, she had an agreeable motherly air that Takenaga could trust.

The place was delapidated and looted on the inside. It was amazing that this much damage could be inflicted in two weeks. Mrs. Toyama's flashlight flirted with dark corners and long halls, and they cautiously checked each room, secretly afraid of what they might find, very worried that there was no sign of Yuki.

"He must be here!" Mrs. Toyama said frustrated, and opened one more door. Her light shined in and Takenaga realized this used to be Yuki's room. A whimper came from underneath the bed, and someone scrambled away from the light.

"W-what do you want?" a familiar voice asked frightened, and long spindly hands encrusted in blood clutched the sheets as Yuki pulled himself onto the bed. "Where am I?"

"Yuki. It's me. Mother," Mrs. Toyama said quietly. "You're at the mansion you lived at, remember? It's all right. Come here."

"No," Yuki said, and his eyes stared downwards.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I won't hurt you. You know that."

"I know that... but..." Yuki's eyes shut tightly, and he hid his face in his arms. "I'm covered in blood, and I can't touch you. I'll kill you..."

"Yuki," Mrs. Toyama said firmly. "Look at me."

Yuki quietly did so. Takenaga saw that his face was weary and gaunt, and he was shaking violently. He was a wreck. As Mrs. Toyama made eye contact with her son, Yuki's gaze jerked away and he put his hands to his ears.

"Yuki. I have gone through a lot of trouble find your friends and I have tracked you down to this old place. I am currently breaking and entering. Make an effort please," Mrs. Toyama commanded firmly. "Come now. I know you are stronger than this. You are my son, and I am not going to lose you to Hiro-san. Not if I can help it."

Yuki groaned, and collapsed trembling on the bed. He was sobbing into his arms, unable to stop. Mrs. Toyama sat beside him and unabashedly put a hand on his back as he moaned, "I'm sorry, mom. I'm not as strong as you told me to be..."

"Shush. My boy will overcome this. I know my boy can," Mrs. Toyama whispered, and Takenaga realized the unashamed care and pride she had in her son. "You belong to yourself, not to him."

Yuki's thin form stilled, and he looked up. Takenaga saw the ominous glint in his eyes that he remembered from that night, and panicked he yelled, "Get away from him quickly, Toyama-san!"

Mrs. Toyama withdrew quickly and pulled out a gun. Takenaga stared at her. He had no idea how well-prepared she had been.

"You will accomplish nothing dead, Hiro-san," she said. It was as if her personality had changed with Yuki's. "I will not hesitate to shoot you if you do not let Yuki go."

"You make it sound as though I am holding myself hostage, mother," Yuki laughed wickedly. "You've known me for my entire life. You should know by now that we are one and the same, shouldn't you? So none of this true to yourself nonsense please, and point that gun elsewhere, mother."

"I will shoot if you do not fight him Yuki. I have nothing but deepest contempt for any blood of mine that does not fight. I know you are better than this. You are my son, damn it!" Mrs. Toyama yelled.

Takenaga noted immediately that Yuki's mother was verging on hysteria, and despite the controlled front she put on, she was not prepared at all for this sort of situation. He wondered what to do, and realized that all of his options were extremely risky. Attempting to disarm Mrs. Toyama would surely result in gun fire, and attempting to restrain Yuki would definitely result in any number of gruesome finales. Waiting any longer however, would climax in death. Takenaga was completely helpless.

**Uh oh.**


	10. Three Sons

**I just finished reading Shakespeare's 'Titus Andronicus'. It was sweet. Like Shakespeare and a slasher flick all in one. Read it if you get a chance, or watch Julie Taymour's excellent film of it. At any rate, back to this. I realize I left people on a cliffhanger, but that was actually intentional this time. Thanks to all reviewers.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine.**

Chapter 10

Yuki and his mother were completely still for a minute, cold calculation in Yuki's eyes, iron intent in Mrs. Toyama's as she held her gun to her son's face. Takenaga stood frozen at the door, staring at this chilling tableau. There was no way this could end happily. Suddenly, Yuki's eyes widened and jerked to the door.

"You're supposed to be dead," he said frightened. "I tore out your eyeballs myself! Stay dead, Ranmaru!"

Takenaga looked behind him alarmed and saw Kyohei holding a flashlight. It had always been easy to mistake Ranmaru and Kyohei for each other, and even more so in the dim light of the neglected mansion. Yuki's guard broken down, his mother took the oppurtunity to land a crushing blow to the back of Yuki's neck, get off the bed and stand beside Takenaga as she got her cell phone to call the police.

"I saw the note you left me, and decided to tag along," Kyohei said, and looked around. "I guess it was a good thing I came when I did."

"Yes. Definitely. I'm sorry, Toyama-san," Takenaga turned to Mrs. Toyama. "I froze up."

"It's all right, Oda-kun. I should apologize. I didn't mean to pull my gun like that," Mrs. Toyama said as she dialed the emergency number. "I wasn't prepared to see him like this, and all this emotional stress has effected my reasoning. I should have called the police as soon as we confirmed his position. Hello? I have found Yukinojo Toyama..."

Kyohei looked at Mrs. Toyama for the first time since his arrival, and said (after she finished her call), "You must be Yuki's mother. I am honoured to meet you, Toyama-san."

"As am I, Takano-kun," Mrs. Toyama said decorously, and looked at her immobile son with sad eyes. "I suppose they will have to put him in a higher security cell now."

They waited until the police and an ambulance came, and then went back to Kyohei and Takenaga's apartments. Mrs. Toyama could no longer avoid telling Kyohei and Takenaga the whole wretched story, and said, "I want to begin with apologizing. I've known that Yuki was this ill longer than he's known, probably. I should have given him more help."

She sighed and looked away from the boys before continuing.

"I once had three sons. Yuki was my youngest. Isamu was my middle child. And Ryota was my oldest, seven years older than Yuki. Yuki idolized Ryota. He wouldn't do anything without Ryota's approval. I wasn't worried, though maybe I should have been. It often happens that boys look up to their older siblings as role models. Yuki always told me that he wanted to be like Ryota when he grew up. One summer, though, the summer Yuki turned six, Ryota got into an accident, and he died after a week in hospital. Yuki wasn't the same after that. It was as though he had died with Ryota. He became extremely isolated from the rest of his family, particularly Isamu. That's when he made Hiro-san."

"He made him?" Takenaga asked. He could not believe that Yuki had brought the curse of Hiro-san on himself.

"Yes," Mrs. Toyama confirmed. "He was so miserable, and lonely. I don't think he could stand the sadness without a companion who could perfectly understand him. Hiro-san could relate to him, of course, and soon Yuki would talk only to him. I was concerned, obviously. I sent him to a psychiatrist who had him undergo several sessions of hypnosis therapy. It seemed to work then, but I know now that this only succeeded in seperating their personalities even further, and repressing Hiro-san for a temporary amount of time."

"Yuki appeared relatively normal for the next few months, but on New Year's Eve two years after that summer, he had a bitter fight with Isamu, saying he should have died instead of Ryota, and stormed up to his room. The next day, I found Isamu dead in his bed. He had been strangled with a neck tie."

Takenaga and Kyohei stared at Mrs. Toyama in disbelief. Yuki had killed his own brother? The statement was completely uncomprehensible.

"Yuki had no memory of the incident, but at one of his hypnosis sessions after Isamu's death, Hiro-san reportedly emerged and attempted to strangle the therapist," Mrs. Toyama said. Her voice was now trembling. "Yuki luckily came to himself before he killed his therapist, but he realized he had killed Isamu, and as a result he buried Hiro-san deeply in his mind. I thought this was good, but it appears that the more repressed Hiro-san is, the more violent and overwhelming he will be when he does re-emerge, as he inevitably will. He apparently likes attention, and when he is denied it... well, you saw what happened."

Here Yuki's mother took another deep breath, and quickly continued.

"I was foolish. I kept him on therapy for a few more months after Hiro-san disappeared, and took him off when I thought it was all behind us. I never knew that he would kill like this. Yuki actually sent me an e-mail early into this relapse that said he was afraid of 'losing himself' again. He didn't tell me that Hiro-san had actually begun talking to him in his head. I replied his e-mail saying that he was being over-cautious, but the truth was I didn't want to believe that Hiro-san was back. I ignored his plea for help, and I have condemned many innocents because I did that."

"Oh God," Kyohei breathed. His eyes were bright with tears, and his hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists. "He lived... all that..."

Kyohei bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing out loud. Takenaga just sat there, stricken dumb by the horrid story Mrs. Toyama had just told them.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Takenaga asked.

"Why would he?" Kyohei asked. "I wouldn't have, if it were me. Who wants to admit they have another personality that killed their brother?"

"Takano-kun has insight," Mrs. Toyama said wearily. "Though I never forbade him to tell others about Hiro-san, he was ashamed of it, and never liked to face the problem willingly."

She looked at the time. It was 10:45.

"You must be tired. I have yet to check into a hotel, so I suppose I'd better do that now."

"Stay with us, please, Toyama-san. You are Yuki's mother after all. It wouldn't be proper of us if we didn't offer you a place to stay while you're in Tokyo. Besides, you're tired. You shouldn't be walking around the city at night looking for a hotel when you've come all this way," Takenaga said softly.

"Thank you very much, Oda-kun. I hope it's no trouble to you both, though," Mrs. Toyama said gratefully.

"There's a spare room. I'll sleep there. The actual bedrooms are nicer," Kyohei offered, and stood up to show Mrs. Toyama to his bedroom.

"Thank you again," Mrs. Toyama smiled. "Yuki has a good choice in friends."

**So that's the whole story of Yuki's past. I can't get through without doing that, and I hope it satisfies any curiousity you might have had. The next couple of chapters are probably going to wrap things up, and then I can get on to other fanfics for Wallflower! However, I need a stimulus to keep this going. R and R!!**


	11. Alliance

**Hello. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. I had a couple of excellent suggestions from reviewers, so this story is now getting a longer life. Please R and R.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine.**

Chapter 11

Yuki woke up with a groan. There was an unbearable throbbing pain in the back of his head, and he was once again straijacketed. He wondered what had happened between now and the time he blacked out, if he had killed. He wondered if he would ever find himself again. Yuki swallowed a sob and sat up with some difficulty.

"Yuki?"

His mother's voice. Yuki looked up and saw her sitting in front of him.

"Mom," he murmured. Overwhelming shame suddenly washed over him, and he said, "I'm sorry."

There was a glint in his mother's eyes. She stared at Yuki unsettlingly. Yuki averted her gaze out of habit. When she did that, he knew she was gong to make a request.

"Yuki, Shut your eyes and rest for a minute like you should," she said with the sugary tone that Yuki dreaded.

"Mom. Please don't talk to him..." Yuki whispered pleadingly.

"Sleep," Mrs. Toyama ordered. Yuki wanted dearly to disobey, but the truth was he was always tired now, always susceptible to sleep. Mrs. Toyama watched her son succumb to oblivion, and waited patiently for Hiro-san. Yuki's eyes opened, and they held the bloodthirsty gleam that Mrs. Toyama knew belonged to Hiro-san.

"Hello," Mrs. Toyama nodded. Hiro-san just glowered at her. "No need to look at me like that. As long as I have to play the role of concerned and heartbroken mother, you need to co-operate."

"Who?" Hiro-san said shortly.

"My husband," Mrs. Toyama said icily. "I will send you someone who will help you escape. And remember, only my husband."

"When do I have their blood?" Hiro-san snapped.

"You cannot kill them. Not if you plan to let Yuki know. You nearly put Yuki over the edge with the Morii boy and your tactics. Why do you want to kill them, anyway?" Mrs. Toyama said tentatively. Though she was more than willing to make an alliance with Yuki's alter ego if it meant she could have happiness, he was still unsettling to talk to.

Hiro-san leaned over, gazing at Mrs. Toyama with those eyes that shone with unbridled insanity.

"They're beautiful. I have a strange urge to taste their blood on my lips. I want to hear them scream, watch them convulse with pain," he said, and licked his lips at the prospect.

"When did you develop this obsession with blood?" Mrs. Toyama asked. "I remember when you used to get rid of them quietly and efficiently. I don't like this attention from the public."

"He will be dead no matter what method I decide to use, Mother," Hiro-san practically spat out the word. Mrs. Toyama recoiled.

"Do not call me Mother. You are not my son," Mrs. Toyama warned.

"What am I, then?" Hiro-san asked, and smiled when he didn't get a reply. "I will be waiting for that person to help me escape. He is trustworthy, I hope."

"She would give you her life if need be," Mrs. Toyama assured.

Meanwhile, in a hotel room a couple of streets away, Sunako Nakahara was eagerly anticipating freeing her new obsession, the prolific serial killer Yuki Toyama. She was stroking the blade of a long knife which she planned to give to Yuki as a gift of appreciation for all the work he had done...

**Hah! So Sunako's back. Yay. Remember to R and R! Reviews are to me what serial killers are to Sunako.**


	12. Knife

**I'm back! Now things are getting interesting again. I thought I sensed a lull in the last couple of chapters, but I think things are fresher now. If there's something I dread, it's my stories becoming stale.**

**By the way- now it's Yuki who's speaking in italics, because Hiro is more in control at the time.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

Chapter 12

_Please Hiro-san. I don't want to kill anymore. Not dad..._

"Shush, Yuki. Calm down and rest," Hiro-san smiled saccharinely. "You're very sick, and lack of sleep won't help you at all."

_Don't tell that to me. Stay here. Refuse her..._

"It won't even be that bad, Yuki. You won't remember a bit of this when you come back to yourself. I'll make sure you're right back here when you come around, so you won't see anything," Hiro-san promised gently.

_Hiro-san, please..._

"Shush! I think someone's coming," Hiro-san said forcefully. Yuki stopped panicking, which was a good thing. Killing was always a bit more difficult when Yuki was rattling about in the back of his head.

The door of the cell was opened and a girl with lanky black hair, a bloody knife in her hand, and a disturbing smile on her face asked, "Are you Yuki Toyama?"

"Yes," Hiro-san said. She giggled like she was a schoolgirl with a crush, and then freed Hiro-san from the straitjacket with her large and imposing knife.

"I'm Sunako Nakahara. Remember me from highschool? We used to be roommates. I'm you're biggest fan, Yuki-sama!" she smiled with happy tears in her eyes, and gave Hiro-san the knife. He had to admit that Mrs. Toyama had chosen his accessory very wisely. He could easily use Sunako's worship of him, and if she ever failed him (however unlikely), he could dispatch her.

"Thank you for freeing me, Sunako-chan. I will make sure to reward you," he said with a quiet smile.

"You need only give me one of your victims' hands," Sunako said, and Hiro-san realized her nose was bleeding uncontrollably. One of his slender hands touched the blood on her face, and she just about fainted.

"You're so much cooler than you were, Yuki-sama!" she gushed, and then said, "I stole a car so we can get to wherever you need more quickly."

"Thank you, Sunako-chan. Now let's go before someone calls the police," Hiro-san said urgently.

"Oh, nobody will call the police any time soon, Yuki-sama. Don't worry," Sunako smiled that disturbing smile again, and gestured for Hiro-san to follow her. As they passed, Hiro-san noticed a great many bloody bodies in the halls of the asylum. He sighed. Sunako seemed to be a girl right after his heart, sharing his passion for dismembered bodies.

They reached the car Sunako stole in relative quiet. Sunako opened the door for Yuki, and she asked, "Where are you headed, Yuki-sama?"

"A motel," Hiro-san said. "Any one will do. Say, Sunako-chan..."

"Yes, Yuki-sama?"

"Do not do anything my mother told you to do. From now on, listen only to me, all right? Then you can be with me forever."

"Do you mean it? I get to stay with... a serial killer? Yay! I can be your accomplice! I'll polish and sharpen all the weapons that you'll need! I can pickle your victims' eyeballs! We can make a life for ourselves!!" Sunako gushed as she started to drive.

Hiro-san smiled to himself as he thought. He had Sunako just where he wanted her, but he also knew that Sunako was smart, brilliant even. She could not know that she was being used. If that happened, he would be forced to kill her. But if he played his cards right, it would take her a while before she cottoned on. And even if she ever did, it would be too late for the remaining two- Takenaga and Kyohei.

**The plot thickens. R and R please. Tell me if this is going in the right direction.**


	13. Yuki

**I'm finally back! Exams. I'm okay, though, so don't worry! I've had a lot of time to think of Yuki and his plight, and this is indisputably THE END, so please brace yourselves!**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

Chapter 13

"Yuki escaped again?" Takenaga asked wearily. Mrs. Toyama nodded, and said, "I can't anticipate his moves right now. I'm sorry."

"How did he escape? Surely they put in some more security measures when he escaped the first time around," Kyohei said suspiciously.

"He had outside help from someone this time, apparently. And the outside help killed a quite a few people to get to him," Mrs. Toyama said. She looked a bit green around the gills. "There was one survivor who described her as a lanky-haired girl around fifteen years old."

"That could be anyone," Takenaga said frustrated.

"She also apparently gave her name as Sunako Nakahara at the receptionist's desk," Mrs. Toyama added, looking away.

"Sunako?!" Kyohei exclaimed. "No way in hell! We know her. She might be seriously obsessed with serial killers, but she wouldn't actually kill anyone, even to help Yuki."

"I hate to bring this up, but isn't she the one that was dancing barefoot around your friend's corpse when the police came?" Mrs. Toyama said quietly.

"I know you're trying to make a point, Toyama-san, but please don't remind us about Ranmaru," Takenaga said softly. "It's bad enough that he's dead. The fact that Yuki killed him is even worse."

"I'm sorry, Oda-kun. I'm just wondering how Nakahara-chan found out where Yuki was being kept," Mrs. Toyama said thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure that information was being withheld from the newspapers in fear of people who would want to kill Yuki, or help in this case..."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Kyohei interjected angrily. "You told her, didn't you?"

"Kyohei," Takenaga pleaded.

"Where do you get that idea?" Mrs. Toyama asked, looking bitterly hurt. "I would never do that! I want Yuki to get better as much as you do, Kyohei-kun."

"I doubt that," Kyohei said darkly. "This whole worried-mother act you've been putting on for us is so fake that it makes me want to puke. Anyways, if you knew his other personality was going to resurface sooner or later, why did you let him go to Tokyo? Wouldn't it have been better if you had committed him to an institution earlier?"

"I told you! It looked like he was better," Mrs. Toyama said, but her eyes were glinting with the fear of a trapped animal.

"He's of no use to you if he's in an institution, is he?" Kyohei asked mercilessly. "He's expensive to treat too, no doubt. You keep him free so you can use him. So who's Yuki going to kill tonight, Toyama-san?"

"Well, if I'm lucky, and I think I am, his father is already dead," Mrs. Toyama hissed. Her usually wide eyes were now narrowed with malice. "Good riddance, too."

"And why are you coming clean now?" Takenaga asked, his arms crossed. He was revolted by this woman who used Yuki so easily.

"Who will believe you over me? You could very well be traumatized by the sight of your friend's bloody dismembered corpse, and by poor Yuki's insanity. You could have lost your reason by these horrible happenings, and you're definitely jumping to hasty, harmful conclusions," Mrs. Toyama bared her teeth in a chilling smile. "Me? I've persevered with Yuki, I've sacrificed so much, even endured the destruction of my family because of him, and I've managed to escape with my wits and my love for my last son. I am a hero among mothers, the very picture of sanity. There is no way you can prove that I've finally found a use for my crazy son!"

"Get out of this place," Kyohei said coldly. "I hate people like you. You never cared for him since he got sick, not really. We do. We're going to find Yuki and we're going to help him if it's the last thing we do."

"It probably _will_ be the last thing you do, you fools. I pity your naivete. Good luck," Mrs. Toyama laughed bitterly, and walked out of the apartment.

"What a witch," Takenaga shuddered. "She's sure to cause trouble for us, you know."

"Yeah, I do. But we can't worry about her right now. Yuki's with Sunako. That can't be good," Kyohei said with a bit of a smile.

Takenaga smiled a bit at the irony as well, and said, "So where do you think they would have gone?"

"You're the smart one, Takenaga. You tell me," Kyohei shrugged, and they pulled on their jackets before leaving the apartments as well.

OoOoOoOo

Two days later, in a broken-down motel, Sunako looked at Yuki affectionately. He was talking to himself. It was positively adorable to watch.

"Be silent, Yuki-kun. You're only tiring yourself out even more," he said firmly, and laughed softly as he heard a response in his head. "Of course I won't, Yuki-kun. What gives you that idea?... Shush now, go back to sleep. You really shouldn't think I would do such a thing. I know how sad that would make you... _Just go to sleep, Yuki-kun!..._ No, don't be scared. I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

Sunako watched him for a moment more, and a frown suddenly laced her lips as she reaized that this was not Yuki, and that Yuki was trapped inside. She knew the difference between a willing serial killer and someone who was sick. She had watched enough movies to know.

To tell the truth, she preferred the sensitive Yuki that she remembered. He was more fun to scare obviously, but above all, he seemed more compassionate than the other three towards her. This Yuki seemed to utterly lack any sort of compassion, and even more disturbing, he happily watched horror movies with her.

"You're not actually Yuki, are you?" she asked quietly. "You're... someone else."

Yuki whipped around to face her. His eyes were slanted and dark.

"What do you mean?"

Sunako held her ground.

"You were just talking to Yuki for one thing. For another, you're completely different from Yuki. You wouldn't watch these movies with me if you were," she said loftily, and a noise left her lips as Yuki slammed her against the wall, a strong hand around her throat.

"I'm not Yuki, then," he snarled. "And now that you know that, you can't live any longer."

Sunako shut her eyes expectantly bracing herself for the excruciating pain. Getting killed by a twisted psychopath wouldn't be that bad, she reasoned. Her body would be a work of art afterwards, for one thing.

"I don't mind if you take my eyes out first," she whispered.

"You're a pathetic girl," said the harsh voice in her ear. "Ugly. Not worth killing."

Sunako stiffened, and became very quiet. Then she delivered a strong kick to Yuki's head. The strong grip on Sunako's throat loosened, and Yuki fell over, out cold. Nobody, not even a serial killer she used to revere, could call her ugly and get away with it.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Sunako cautiously looked through the eyehole in the door. To her surprise, it was Kyohei and Takenaga. She opened the door, and said, "He's here, but he's not Yuki."

"Are you okay, Sunako-chan?" Takenaga asked, noticing the bruises on Sunako's throat. "What did he do?"

"He tried to kill me. I'm fine," Sunako shrugged, and walked to Yuki's inert form with the two boys. "I had to knock him out, though."

"Has he killed anone between now and then?" Kyohei asked.

"No. He was mostly planning what he was going to do next," Sunako responded honestly. Yuki slowly started to stir, and a shaky groan left his lips as his eyes opened, wide and confused.

"W-where am I, Kyohei?" he asked panicked. "Did I kill him? Where's mother?"

"It's all right, Yuki," Kyohei assured. "You didn't kill anyone. I'm not sure where your mom is. She left this evening."

He didn't want to tell Yuki that his mother had been using him all this time, for he was certain it would break he boy's heart.

"Oh... I wanted to see her again," Yuki murmured sadly, his head lying on Kyohei's shoulder. His breath was soft and weak. "Kyohei, will you please do something for me?" he whispered into his ear.

"What?" Kyohei asked, on his guard.

"Can you kill me, please?" Yuki asked miserably, and the tears started to flow. "I can't do it myself. I'm too frightened of what awaits me to kill myself. I need someone who I can trust to do it efficiently and as painlessly as possible... though maybe I deserve a painful death..."

"Yuki, I can't do that. You're my friend, for God's sake," Kyohei protested, feeling a lump in his throat. "Please don't talk that way."

"I can't live like this any more. He's tormenting me even now," Yuki beseeched. "If you're my friend, you'll kill me."

He had a small knife in his hand. He was trying to give it to Kyohei, but Kyohei let it drop from his hand loosely. Tears soaked through the material of Kyohei's shirt, ansd Yuki listlessly wept, "I don't deserve to live. I deserve to die for all the pain I have inflicted. I deserve to go to hell..."

"You heard him, Takano-kun. Come on, be a man. Put him out of his misery," a clear voice said from the doorway. Kyohei looked up abruptly. Mrs. Toyama seemed devoid of any sort of sanity, and a cruel smile had lighted on her lips.

"Stay out of this," Takenaga said icily.

"He's nothing more than a liability, at any rate. To himself and to me," Mrs. Toyama said, and pulled out her gun. "Come here, Yuki. I'll help you," she cooed.

Kyohei tightened his hold on Yuki and angrily said, "Don't come any closer if you know what's good for you."

"Kyohei," Yuki muttered, and disentangled himself from Kyohei's arms. Then he turned to Mrs. Toyama and said, "Please finish this, mom. You should more than anyone else. You've suffered the most because of..." he stared at his hands, as though he could still find bloodstains on them.

Yuki's mother looked at him, eyes empty of any pity or love, she raised her gun and shot him three times. Yuki crumpled into Kyohei's arms silently, and took hold of one of his hands tightly. Blood dripped off his wounds and out of his mouth. Yuki looked at Kyohei silently, and a gentle smile perked his lips, the smile of someone that was finally free.

"Ryoka, Isamu... I'm coming home," he whispered happily, then his eyes lost their lustre. His hand started to go cold in Kyohei's. Kyohei shut his friend's eyes sadly and said, "Rest, Yuki."

There was the sound of police sirens from outside. Takenaga turned to Mrs. Toyama and started to say something when he realized the woman had turned the gun on herself. Her eyes were blank, as though she were dead already. Then she pulled the trigger.

**I didn't want to!! PS I don't know why Mrs. T killed herself. I think because she didn't want to go to jail. She's cowardly that way. That's basically the end of the story now, but there will be an epilogue to wrap things up. Thank you for sticking with me, everyone! Please R and R!**


	14. Epilogue

**This is an epilogue. I reread this story recently, and I realized that the ending was a tad depressing, and not even the good kind. So I write a pretty little epilogue so the last thing you'll remember is cherry blossoms and laughter. Deceptive I know.**

**Disclaimer- not mine**

Epilogue

It was a beautiful day. The cherry trees had bloomed, for it was that week in May, and the sky was a perfect blue. Two young men in black were standing in the cemetery as petals from cherry blossoms fell like silky tears on the tombstones.

They stood at a small corner of the graveyard, having already paid a visit to the wealthy Morii plot to give respects to their dear friend, Ranmaru. Now they stood there, remembering a boy who would cry at the drop of a pin, the boy who was adorably shy and could not stand horror movies. The real boy, and not the illness that in the end he had given in to.

It had been three years since Yukinojo Toyama had been put to rest beside his mother and his older brothers. In those three years, so many things had happened to the friends he had left behind. They were now adults, and relatively successful in what they had chosen to do. They had never forgotten the horror that they had endured though, and sometimes they were hesitant to visit Yuki's grave because of the dark memories that it brought to mind.

But they would always visit, always put a fresh red rose on his grave, and hear in the wind through the cherry blossoms the laughter of a child who was finally free.

_Finis_


End file.
